Battle Brothers
by Master Of The Infernal Warp
Summary: An intense story of comradery and brotherhood in the fight agianst all odds, more to come soon! Read and Review Please Chapter 8 just posted
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Chapter One

………………………………………………………………………………..………

…………………………..Sending Transmission ………………………

………….………………..

…..Date: 1294. M41……………

…..Planet: Inshyn Sabbat 6……..

…….Enemy: Blood Pact Chaos soldiers (Possible presence of Marines)

..Your Orders are as follows Brother Triton…………..

.Eliminate all presence of enemy troops.

Keep Endimos Safe he has great potential

Your secondary objective is to eliminate a general of the Blood Pact (allow this to be completed by Endimos he needs this as his rite of initiation)

……………………..The coordinates of Inshyn are sending now…………………….

…. Coordinates Received….

Please be careful Brother Marine all of Terra is praying for you.

Lord Ulac….

………. End Transmission…………

Triton looked up from the data slate. He had the look of a warrior and a rare fierceness in his eyes. He and his team were on a Thunderhawk transport en route to the Imperial fortress on the planet Inshyn. It was the 4th Sabbat planet inhabited in the Sabbat worlds.

He felt the gunship lurch as its thrusters engaged for decent through the atmosphere. As he felt the temperature of his chamber rise he knew it was show time. He assembled his gear which included the most holy of holies. The Space Marine armor and his bolter. Once he was fully dressed and donned his armor and ran through the specs of his suit which is connected directly to his nervous system by a sacred technology called the Black carapace. This allows him to feel with the armor on and it allows the armor to administer pain killers and anti-toxins.

The ship lurched one last time as the thrusters were disengaged and the Thunderhawk had landed safely and perfectly. Only a perfection learned by a space marine.

Triton stepped off the ship and as far as he could see were open plains. He knew that at once they must assemble a better defense. He completely ignored the honor guard and walked straight to the commanding officer of the imperial guard. His name was Lord Militant General Noches Strum.

As Triton approached Strum was a nervous as ever. The approaching marine was well over 7 feet tall and weighed about a quarter ton without his armor. Triton spoke to Strum about the lack of defense and Strum sent his best men to work. There will be a wall to help hold off the enemy forces. Every 20 feet there will be a heavy bolter turret armed by the strongest men of the Imperial guard. In front of the wall there will be trenches networked together will fall back routes to the wall. A plan this good could only come from someone as experienced as Triton. This battle will be his 600th and he will have to make one hell of a sacrifice to the God Emperor as thanks for letting him be so victorious.

About a quarter mile away the marines of 4th company were dismounting their Thunderhawks and setting up their equipment. A neophyte by the name of Endimos walked off the ramp followed by more space marines and their equipment.

Let's break away from the story for a few and let me tell you a little bit of information-

Endimos is a scout. Scouts also called neophytes are basically Space Marines in training. They still have to prove themselves on the battlefield but they have donned their first set of power armor made of the same materials as the Space Marine armor but not as large and not connected with a black carapace. They basically go through a "Baptism of Fire".

Back to the story-

Endimos was a 3rd year trainee, he was nearing the end of his training but had one last very important mission to accomplish before he can be officially called a Space Marine.

Endimos went over to his equipment and thought about what to bring on his mission. He was to assassinate a leading figure in the Chaos Blood Pact regime. This person was a general and a traitor. He had spilled all but a few of his secrets of the Imperial guard to the Chaos and now he must die with the last of his secrets. Endimos had finally made up his mind. He would take his sniper rifle with 3 spare 6 round clips and he would take his sacred war-katana. Once he assembled his gear he donned his camouflage cloak sheathed his katana and strapped it to his back, dumped the sniper clips into his magazine holders built into his webbing and finally put the strap of the rifle over his shoulder with the rifle in his hands he walk over to his Commanding officer. Brother Triton.

Triton was loading his drum magazine full of mass reactive bolter shells when the neophyte by the name of Endimos approached. He made the sign of the aquila and show triton that he was ready. "Brother I am ready to fulfill the Emperor's last request. I have loaded my weapon and donned my gear, I am ready. Just say the word and I shall begin". "Dear Neophyte I will arrange a diversion to get you a clear path straight into the heart of the enemy position." replied Triton. "We will loan you a bike and I will send 3 Predator tanks in a triangle position with you in the middle. They will plow you a path through the front lines and will break away when you are all clear. Do you understand that?" "Yes Sir!" replied Endimos as he ran off towards the motor pool where three tanks and a bike were waiting already primed to go by the Techmarines.


	2. Chapter 2 Endimos' Mission

**Chapter 2**

Triton finished loading his drum magazine which held about 250 rounds. He loaded 3 extra 80 round clips into his belt. He sheathed his war knife and strapped it to his thigh. He took the drum clip and slammed it home with a satisfying click. He was ready to kill.

A young guardsman ran up to Triton. His face was beat red as though he had run his heart out. Titus knew the boy truly had.

"Sir! Enemy approaches from the east. They have overrun two farming towns and we're next!"

"Calm Down! The wall is ready and so are my men. Alert Strum of the approaching Blood Pact." Replied Triton

"Yes Sir!"

'So it's finally show time. I can finally test out my new bolter upgrade. Sounds like a blast' thought Triton.

Endimos was just now heading through the gates of the wall and formed up with the tanks. His adrenalin was pumping and he loved the feeling. The bike sped up and the tight triangle was complete, nothing could penetrate the wall of tanks. Over his comm. unit he could hear the tankers.

"Brother Scout, we will be approaching the mass of troops head on we will try to clear the best path we can. Scope is showing us foot troopers no aerial all you have to do is watch your back but I don't think they will have recuperated before we're long gone"

"Roger that Brother, May the Emperor be with you. Endimos out"

Endimos and the tanks sped off towards the approaching force in hopes of breaking through and allowing Endimos to set up in an occupied town 2 clicks away right by the enemy HQ. This would allow for plenty of range with his upgraded sniper rifle.

Triton walked every line of trench and patted every man on the back and told them that their name will go in the Hall of Heroes on Terra if they fall bravely in battle. Sadly in his mind he knew that most of these brave men would not make it through the night.

Triton walked back behind the walls and walked to the top. He pulled out his auspex and looked down the field. He had to switch to infrared due to the night coming on fast. Just as fast as the advancing Blood Pact forces. The Blood Pact was still true to their ages old doctrine, they would arrive exactly at the same time as darkness swept the base.

Triton could see the faint heat signature of Endimos' escorts. He hoped for the best. He was proud of the boy and deep down in his heart knew that Endimos would return victorious.

A few clicks away all hell was about to break loose.

"Brother Scout do you hear me? We are about to hit their front lines. Turn off all lights we're going in black."

"Copy that lead" replied Endimos

Just then he could hear the crunches and cries of troopers being mowed down by dozer blades and crushed by the treads of the vehicles. He felt a few bumps here and there but they we're so flat they were near unnoticeable.

By the time the Blood pact knew what had ran through them it was too late. But all of a sudden something went awry. A trooper with a comm. unit contacted HQ and told them of the approaching onslaught.

Endimos saw a bright flash in the distance and knew the shit had hit the fan. The Predator to his left shudder as a Las beam glanced its side armor. The Pact knew they were coming.

Tank Commander Josef McTell located and targeted each of the threats and divided them up evenly between the other three tanks.

Endimos had to shield his eyes due to the immense brightness from the combined muzzle flashed of the each tanks three Las cannons. 9 bolts of super charged energy streaked in front of the tanks incinerating all who stood in their way. Finally they hit the Land raider that fired the shot. All nine were right on target the tank didn't stand a chance. It blew up in a tremendous fireball shredding the 7 troopers standing next to it with its shrapnel and blowing many more off their feet with the power of its combustion.

This was Endimos' only chance. He broke away from the fire fight with out turning his lights on so it was unknown that he was even there. Everyone was too occupied with the distraction of the Las shots and their ensuing destruction. A few minutes later after hauling ass, he looked behind him to see that the tanks were turning around and blasting their way back to the safety of the wall. "May the Emperor protect you" whispered Endimos.

Triton saw all the action happen on his auspex and he said one last prayer for Endimos in hopes that he would succeed in his mission.

"May the Emperor Protect"

Chapter 3 Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3: On the verge of battle!

**Chapter 3 (On the verge of battle)**

Endimos had finally reached his destination. He parked the bike in a dark corner and threw his camo cloak on. He snuck up to the objective building and using his thermal goggles saw only 4 Enemies. All were just foot soldiers. He quietly unsheathed his katana and walked in. The first two adversaries were on the first floor.

'This is too easy' thought Endimos.

The troopers heard the shuffle of feet and when they turned they saw nothing. The first trooper collapsed in a pool of his own blood. His head completely severed. The next trooper didn't have the time to utter a single sound as his head was lobbed off too. It rolled down the hall and stared back at Endimos with a blankness in its eyes only the dead have.

Endimos slowly crept up the stairs and within a few seconds the last two Blood Pact troopers were dead.

He walked to the window and slowly using his katana cut out the window. He set up his rifle and draped his last camo cloak over himself and most of the rifle. He was near invisible. Now he just had to wait.

Triton hopped down from the wall and waited at the gates. The tanks should be back any moment and not only will they have completed their main objective but they would have gathered valuable information on the number of troops approaching.

He looked at the sky and the sun was going to fade in about 10 minutes.

"Dear God Emperor, Here we go."

Triton ran to his tent and grabbed as much ammo as he could and well over 20 grenades. He donned his helmet and felt the familiar sensation of the probes entering his brain so the helmet can send everything direct to his mind so he won't have to read any displays he'd already know it. He walked out just as the tanks were driving in.

"Sir our sensors have detected 4,000 troops approaching with another 10,000 in reserve. I think they are going to test our defenses. I say hit 'em hard and make 'em regret ever invading us!" said McTell

"I agree tanker" replied Triton

"MEN PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" screamed Strum and the entire place was swarming for a few minutes than nothing at all as the men settled into the trenches and wall defenses.

There were approximately 1,500 men in the trenches and in the wall with another four thousand in reserve behind the wall. They were nervous but they were ready to serve the Emperor

Triton reached the top of the uppermost tower on the wall and screamed to all his men and the guardsmen in the trenches:

"THE EMPEROR PROTECTS! FIGHT HARD AND YOUR NAME WILL LIVE FOR EVER!"


	4. Chapter 4 The First Wave

Chapter 4 The First Wave

Triton walked over his position at the front of the trenches so he could face the enemy at its strength. Triton and 100 other Battle brothers were waiting for the advancing Blood Pact. The Guardsmen were left to man the wall and the rear trenches.

"Sir! Auspex reads the approaching army will hit in about one minute"

"Roger that" replied Triton, "Men Stand Ready! Here We GO!"

Just then the advancing army ran right into the trenches. Bolter fire rang out all along the plain. There was mass hysteria but in the middle you could see the calm of the Marines slashing with knives, firing their bolters, and killing all who oppose.

A trooper ran forward and saw Triton killing all his men. He was filled with rage and ran harder. He fixed his bayonet and jumped high in the air. He drove the knife right into Triton's back but the armor was too strong. The knife just bent than broke away. He knew he had screwed up now. Triton turned to face his adversary, raised his bolter, and fired one round right into the skull of the trooper. His exploded in a puff of red mist and fresh pulp.

The battle was immense. The trenches were like a river of blood. Three Marines had already been killed but there were already a thousand pact troopers dead. The Marines were holding their own and very slowly turning the tide. Little did they know that this couple thousand strong attack was only the beginning.

Strum watched the battle from atop the wall. He could see the flashed of the marines' bolter fire and hear the crack of the Pact's las rifles. The sound off all this gunfire was defining. He could feel the power of each bolter round as it fired and than exploded on impact within the target. He saw knife on knife fights and gun on gun fights. But the most intriguing of all was how calm the marines were and how worked up the Pact was.

"Holy Emperor what is happening?"

Triton gave the word to fall back to the second trench. The first one was just too full of bodies and the blood had turned the ground to mud. Triton was the last to leave the trench he lobbed 4 grenades all at once and ran back, just as he had reached the trench the grenades went off and sent body parts flying.

The first wave of Pact troopers was starting to diminish. The marines were holding their position. As the Pact ran down the first trench to reach the second grenades were being lobbed over and more and more troopers were dying. Morale was rising among the Imperials and the first wave was just about over.

Triton walked the trenches looking for Pact survivors. Depending on rank he would either shoot them or throw them over to the awaiting guardsmen to interrogate. He could hear the scattered shots of remaining Pact troopers trying to kill something before they themselves are killed.

'We survived, well that's a start'

"Men, search the trenches and than burn 'em we'll need the trenches for the next wave"

A chorus of "Yes Sir" was heard all along the trenches.


	5. Chapter 5 The Medic Arrives

Chapter 5 The Medic Arrives

Triton looked towards the rising sun. It was dawn and a beautiful day but yet the day was stained with blood. That evening's battle was a bloody one. 6 Space marines were killed out of the 100. 200 guardsmen were killed in the trenches and another 640 wounded.

Suddenly he could feel the prickling heat of the jet wash of a landing vehicle. It was an apothecary ship. Two space marine apothecaries walked down the ramp. They were here for the blessed gene seed inside the fallen battle brothers.

Following the marine medics was a young woman. She was about 5'6, 120lbs and beautiful. She was a guard medic seeking training/advice from the specialized marines. Triton had never seen such beauty in all his 300 years of service and roaming the universe.

She had a grace to her that caught the attention of all guardsmen present. She approached Triton, and with a crisp salute requested access to the nearest hospital tent. He escorted her there and she immediately grabbed some tools and started patching wounds.

Some of the guardsmen were motivated by her willingness to work and some were healed just by looking at her.

Triton approached her and asked her, her name.

"Sabbatine Koth Chief Medic, Sir" replied the medic

Within 3 hours she had saved the lives of 50 men.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Discovery

Chapter 6

This is the Blah Blah Disclaimer that I don't own warhammer… ok that's enough legal business now lets get to killing.

As Triton was walking from the hospital tent he heard a piercing scream. Than the whole medical tent erupted into commotion, Triton was afraid of this,

"Damn Chaos" he cursed under his breath as he ready his bolter

Triton walked in and the sight he saw was horrific. A guardsman had been infected by something he had never seen before. The guardsman was shuttering and than he started convulsing. All of a sudden the man was blown apart from the inside out in a spray of blood, pus, and bone and brain matter.

Standing where the guardsman was a few seconds ago was a Tyranid genestealer. He instantly raised his bolter but before he could pull the trigger the thing lurched at him and with such force he knocked Triton down. The bolter went flying away from him. He instinctively unsheathed his war knife and stabbed straight up through the bottom of the genestealer's mouth all the way through to its brain. Triton was sprayed with arterial blood and a few drops of bio-acid leaked from the creature's mouth causing Triton's armor to sizzle a little.

Triton tossed the corpse off of him and looked at Sabbatine. She had a horrified look and was whimpering some. He approached her and with a ton of sarcasm in his voice said "Baptism of fire huh miss medic?" She glared at him and went back to operating on the wounded. He could see her flinch every time she sliced into someone and he knew it would pass eventually. He was proud of her for not fleeing or losing control.

Now he had a bigger problem on his hands. 'Where the hell did that Tyranid come from?'. He went to his tent and turned on the holo-projector. He typed in the commands for the connection with Lord Ulac.

"Sir, we have just come across a huge problem, a soldier was infested by a Tyranid."

"I was afraid of this, I talked to Librarian Lord Tigurius he said that a millennia ago before humans came to this planet there was a huge battle. This used to be occupied by Necrons and the Tyranids wanted it for its resources. The battle lasted about 200 years. The Necrons were able to hold the Tyranids off but the planet was so ravaged that the Necrons left. Obviously the planet regenerated itself but Lord Tigurius and I agree that some Tyranids might've been buried in a cavern and are now emerging and infesting the food supply."

"Sir what can I do?"

"From now on no soldier is to eat anything not checked over by the apothecaries and I want you and your men to search the city. My cruiser will be doing an orbital heat scan to see if there is anything."

"Roger that sir, I will send a tactical squad with flamers and close combat equipment in to search the city. I will stay here and defend against the vile forces of Chaos."

"One last thing Brother, We picked up a fast mover entering the atmosphere and landing around the area of the Pact, please be careful I fear the worst. Also since this is turning out to be much more than we imagined I am requesting reinforcements just in case. Ulac out"

'Reinforcements, what in the holy Emperor's name is Lord Ulac fearing?' Thought Triton

He exited his tent and sent a signal out to him men to meet him. Within minutes All 94 remaining Marines were huddled in a half circle around him. He told them about the genestealer and what Ulac had said.

He chose squad Tiber and equipped them 3 with flamers one with a multi-melta in case of something big and the rest grabbed their bolt pistols and chain swords. They got all packed with grenades and ammo and set off towards the city at a fast jog. They didn't want to miss killing chaos.

After about a 3 hour jog the Marines reached the city. The went into close packed yet spread out formation that allowed them to walk the alleyways and cover each other's back but if one tripped a mine only he would be injured (if it was powerful enough).

Tiber and his squad came across a hole in street that looked as though it was burned away by some sort of acid. Tiber signaled Triton and told him what the squad had found.

"Sir we have found an opening in the street, it looks as though it was melted away with an acid."

"Good job men, Stand by for further orders."

"Roger Sir!"

Triton had to think now. What should he do? What is more important: Chaos or Tyranids? Too many questions were running through his head he need Lord Ulac's counsel. He replied to squad Tiber:

"Men take up defensive positions I want a remote melta-bomb sent down there incase more Tyranids come out you can slow them down. The Emperor Protects"

Triton went back to his holo-projector and contacted Lord Ulac.

"Sir, we have found what we suspect to be the entrance to a Tyrannic enclave."

"Good job brother, have your squad separate and only leave 5 of the ten men, the 3 flamers and the multi-melta and sergeant Tiber. Have the rest regroup with you and get ready. The Pact soldiers are moving again and according the thermal scans theirs something big out there and it isn't a tank."

"Roger Sir"

"Wait Brother…"

"Yes?"

"I just got word that 100 Marines will be landing within the hour and some have jet packs. Also we have a few special guests coming in to offer you some assistance."

"Who sir?"

"Chief Librarian Tigurius for warp support, Chaplain Cassius since he will motivate all the men and he is the leading expert in Tyrannic warfare. And finally someone to fight at your side Lord Macragge himself, Marneus Calgar."

"Aye Sir!"

Triton was nervous for the first time in his life. But what was going on to require the presence of such leading figures? He wasn't being told something…


	7. Chapter 7 Preparing To Fight Once More

Chapter 7 Preparing to fight once more

Disclaimer Blah Blah, Thanks to N.Kage and Entilza for some well used advice.

Endimos had been waiting and watching for the past day now. He had been putting his Calipsan node to good use. It allowed him to sleep with having half of his brain still alert. He was watching enemy troop movement through his scope when he saw it. There was a bright flash, his eyelids automatically shut, and when he re-opened them he saw a drop pod had landed. He saw six figures emerge; they were so large it was obvious they were marines for sure. But than he saw something very unusual, the last thing out of the drop pod was twice as large as the marines, and carried itself in a way that showed it to be mutated.

'Holy Throne' whispered Endimos under his breath.

He had to let Brother Captain Triton know about this abomination.

He broke radio silence for the first time in his life, in the back of his mind he knew he would be punished for breaking an order but this was way too important.

"Brother Triton, come in"

-Static-

"I repeat Brother Triton come in!"

"Yes what is it young neophyte? Were you not told to keep radio silence?" replied Triton

"Yes Sir, but this was far to important"

"Well what is it?" inquired Triton

"A…a…a.."

"WHAT!"

"A Damon Prince Sir!"

'Oh dear Emperor' whispered Triton

"Do you have a shot Endimos?"

"Not at the moment but if you could cause them to stutter when they advance I will have a shot"

"Roger that, good job, The Emperor Protects"

Endimos repositioned himself facing towards the city's wall and waited once more.

Triton sounded the get ready alarm and the courtyard where he and his men were positioned suddenly became very, very busy. Men moved every which way. Some carrying munitions some running back to get more. Everyone was heading towards the trenches and their firing positions.

Triton donned his gear and loaded his bolter. He filled every other round his Magazine with fragmentary rounds. They explode just before impact killing the target and wounding anything nearby.

Triton walked to the back of the trench network and checked up on the mortar positions. He made sure they were using high explosive or fragmentary rounds since armor piercing would only kill one man at a time. The mortars were ready.

He made his way towards the front lines checking that the firing positions were correct. He checked on the Heavy bolter positions and they assault cannons. Everything was armed and manned. He had to give these Guardsmen credit they were fast and organized.

Triton took 40 Space Marines and 60 Guardsmen and took them 200 yards in front of the trenches. He could barely make out the mass of enemies in the distance. Each soldier was carrying 3 remote detonated mines. They buried them at staggered intervals and made sure that there was to be major destruction when they were set off. Triton ran through all the schematics and made sure each mine was disguised and armed. The soldiers ran back to the trenches, hunkered down, and waited.

Sergeant Tiber was bored senseless. He had been watching the hole in the pavement for 5 hours now. He and the 3 other men were waiting. They could often hear squealing and scratching of claws inside the cavern but yet nothing felt like climbing up and dying. He was overly anxious to get back to the trenches to kill the vile chaos.

Sabbatine was still shaken but she had recovered almost completely. She had spent 3 consecutive hours praying at the city's shrine hoping for a miracle and for the image of the creature to leave her mind. She pushes the image from her mind and puts in the joyous faces of the men she had saved. Well over 150. Ever since the creature attack, she now carries a sidearm.

She made her way back to the medical tent and got back to work on a stab victim. It was pretty bad but survivable. She started patching him up when he started shaking violently. All over his body, chaos symbols burned themselves into his flash. He jumped up and grabbed the nearest scalpel. She pulled out her gun and fired on shot through the skull. He hit the floor with a sickening thud. She couldn't believe she had just ended a life.

As she is going over the last second's events in her mind she hears a constant thunder. It is the sound of 10,000 men marching in unison towards the City's defenses. All she can do now is wait for the rush of wounded.


	8. Chapter 8 The Chaotic Battle

Chapter 8 The Chaotic Battle

Disclaimer… Yea I don't own Games Workshop if I did I wouldn't be writing on here since I'd be filthy rich. Ok time for the story

Triton can see the mass of troops approaching. It looks like one giant swarm. It reminded him of a mural at the psycho-training temple on Macragge where it depicted the Battle for Macragge. Over a billion Tyranids swarming towards Marneus' Fortress, but this was on a smaller scale and yet it was massive. He lowers his auspex; the estimated troop count was a larger number than the screen had room for, somewhere in the tens of thousands. This was going to be intense.

Triton stepped off the firing stand and as soon as he was down a guardsman took his place, raised his las-rifle and was ready to fight. He climbed up the front trench and stood where everyone could see him. A bold move, being out in the open, He clicked the external com switch and started speaking to men in the trenches.

"Brothers of Battle! I ask you to fight along side me in this dire time of need. Some of you will die, many of you will be wounded, but has that ever stopped the Imperium of Man before? NO it hasn't. Man is a word that should mean a lot to you. What we will be fighting may look like man but show no compassion for he is not Man he is nothing but a corpse possessed by the greater evil. Show no mercy for he will show you none. Fight to kill for so shall he. We will not falter, so we will not lose. Keep fighting and this battle will be over before you know it. We are the God Emperor's chosen we will serve Him as he has served us! WE WILL FIGHT FOR HIM AND HE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES!"

He was answered with a chorus of cheers.

Triton made his way back to his tent and dialed up Lord Ulac. Letting Lord Ulac know that within an hour or two he and his Marines will be entering a massive battle.

"Sir, my men and the Imperial Guard are about to fight off another attack from the Blood Pact. They number in the tens of thousands."

"Make sure everyone is ready" replied Ulac.

"Sir everyone is set and ready for my orders."

"Very good"

"Alright sir, I am heading back to the front lines."

"One last thing Brother, The reinforcements have arrived and they are mustering now. They will assist you as soon as they can. We will initiate orbital bombardment on their rear and sides to get them to cluster for your more accurate mortars and keep them close when the fighting gets hand to hand. The Emperor Protects"

"Roger that sir, we will send the coordinates The Emperor Protects"

'So we might pull through after all…' Triton's thought was interrupted as he heard a distant cough of a mortar. It wasn't friendly fire, too far away. The sirens started to wail as the round blew up about 200 feet in front of the trenches.

Triton ran back to the trenches and took up his position. He was waiting for more mortar rounds but none came, just the one. Than he saw it, the mass was finally in view with the naked eye. That one round was a coordination round. It let the enemy get it's bearings as to where the Imperials were.

After 15 minutes of waiting, the first few rows of pact troops had crossed the Mine field. Triton allowed himself to another few moments. Within 2 minutes 4 more rows of troops had crossed the line. Now was his chance. There was about 2,000 Pact Troopers in front of the Minefield but would still get incinerated, 600 on the field itself and the rest of the army, approximately 15,000 men, behind it.

Triton whispered to the marine holding the detonation-pad:

"3….2….1…. BLOW IT!"

With that press of the button, an immense explosion erupted where the mine field used to be. It was so powerful that it shook the ground to the point that Triton was forced to grab the trench wall for support. Every single man within 200 feet of the line was instantly incinerated. Over 4,000 Pact troops were killed.

Triton watched as the mass of troops began to spread out, wary of another mine field. Triton picked up his com unit and dialed up the codes for Lord Ulac. He gave Ulac the coordinates of the Pact's position and where to aim the orbital bombs. Lord Ulac confirmed the coordinates and told Triton that the bombardment would commence in moments.

Triton looked up and saw star-like objects plummeting towards the earth. The first 10 bombs hit the correct mark and inflicted minor casualties, but caused the mass of what were once humans to cluster together making for easier targets. The Blood Pact had collected its dead and was throwing them into the crater/trench made by the mines in order to be able to cross it. The crater was so hot that the men in the trenches 300 feet away could hear the bodies sizzling as they were throw in. After 10 minutes of constant bombardment and taking the dead and using them to fill up the crater, the Pact was moving again.

The Chaos was within 100 feet of the Trenches when Triton gave the order to fire at will. The entire area was lit up with las fire from the Imperial Guardsmen and bolter fire from the Marines. The multiple pillboxes armed with Assault cannons, heavy bolters, and frag missile launchers opened fire. The horde was slowed to barely a halt with all the immense fire power being flung at them. Due to sheer numbers the enemy was able to progress through the slaughter. Within minutes over a thousand of the Chaos filth were dead.

At the rear of the trenches Brother Sergeant Chronus was ordering the coordinates of the Imperial mortars. He was attempting to work along side the orbital bombardment. When the Orbital cannons would cause the horde of troops to bunch together he would land several rounds right in the middle causing them to spread out and repeat the death process. He had probably over a thousand kills in conjunction with the battle barges up in space.

No matter how hard they tried the Space Marines just couldn't hold the legions of vile Chaos at bay. They had killed over 10 thousand soldiers by now but that still left approximately 5 thousand. The Pact had finally reached trench one. Bodies poured over side along with a river of blood. Triton had to order a fall back due to the bodies and blood making it impossible to fight.

Triton parried and swung with his chain sword and hacked a Pact cultist in half diagonally, Arterial blood sprayed everywhere adding to the already knee deep pool forming at the base of trench two. He heard the screech and whine of engines. He cleaved another cultist, taking its head clean off. He felt the heat of the engines. As he charged another cluster of Pact troops they erupted in a spray of blood, pus, and pulp. Triton looked up and saw a Thunderhawk gunship hovering over his area and its assault cannons firing at the enemy. The hatch opened and five assault Marines leaped out triggering their jump packs for their landing. They swept towards the battle field, plowing through any enemy in their way hacking them to shreds. Once they had cleared a safe zone they flew back up to the Thunderhawk and when they reappeared Marneus Calgar was with them. The second Marneus hit ground and discarded his temporary jump pack he strode over towards Triton.

Marneus has the demeanor of a man whose has seen every form of hell and defied it every time.

When Marneus reached Triton, Triton instantly jumped into a crisp salute.

"At Ease Captain"

"Yes Sir!"

"What's your status?"

"We have inflicted many casualties, reaching over ten thousand. We estimate there are about one thousand left using the piles of bodies as bunkers."

"Prepare your men to charge, we will remove this filth from their horrid lives. None shall survive the wrath of the Ultramarines!"

"Roger that sir!"

Triton sent out a com requesting the presence of all available Marines. Within 5 minutes 60 Space Marines stood ready. That meant that excluding the 5 with Tiber, himself, and the 5 with Chronus commanding the mortars, 30 so far in this War have been wounded or killed.

Marneus approached with another 100 Marines and 10 Terminators. They grouped up and prepared to charge. By now the heat of the battle had ceased and the only sounds were mortars and random gunfire exchanges when and enemy was spotted and tried to fight back.

Triton stood next to Marneus as Lord Calgar gave the order to charge. All 112 Marines ran forward slaughtering anything alive they came in contact with. After another half hour the charge had dwindled down to a mere search and destroy. That's when they saw it. It was massive.

The Daemon Prince lumbered out of the smoke and haze of battle. Accompanying him was 12 Chaos Space Marines. They were the most vile and horrific of all the Chaos soldiers aside from Princes and Warlords.

Triton called over to a Sergeant and handed him his bolter and chain sword. He then proceeded to unsheathe his most prized weapon that was too special to be used on the normal Chaos troopers and cultists. It was a power sword given to him by his Drill Instructor when he completed training at the head of his class and was finally a true Space Marine. He thumbed its activation rune and the sword hummed to life and the energy was visibly flowing through it. It was master crafted by the Tech Priests of Mars.

Triton along with Marneus and the ten Terminators charged the Daemon Prince and his escort. As they neared them the Terminators opened fire with their storm bolters killing 3 Chaos Marines. They were running so fast that within seconds they were too close for bolter fire. They discarded their weapons silently saying prayers that the weapon's souls would understand the need of dropping them. The Terminators drew their sacred power swords and activated them. Only 10 feet ahead stood the Daemon Prince.

The Prince was over 12 feet tall and wore black rusted disfigured armor. He had the face of someone who has been tortured all their lives and loved every minute of it. In his left hand he carried a bolter pistol and a power shield. In his right he carried the most massive power sword Triton had ever seen. It was over 4 feet long and had unholy marking all along its center. Any normal man would have gone insane at the sight of those markings.

Marneus activated his Power fists and swung at the Prince while the Terminators kept the Chaos Marines at bay. One Terminator got a little to close to the Prince and was sliced in half vertically by the Prince's sword like a hot knife through butter. Blood and innards spilled all over the ground. Marneus hit the Prince directly in the hip. It only made the Prince angrier. With the Prince distracted by Marneus Triton leaped at it and swung down. The Prince unbelievably was able to predict that and blocked the sword with his shield. By now there were only 3 Terminators alive and 2 Chaos Marines alive. The Prince turned towards Triton and fired his pistol. The bullet skimmed past Tritons head and slammed into a Chaos Marines Skull blowing his head into bits of skull and brain matter. This only infuriated the Prince to the point of no return. He lashed out with his sword at Marneus and Marneus was able to dodge the swing. Triton took advantage of this swung at the Princes head. He was able to knock the creature's helmet off exposing horned in his forehead. The Prince was swung again at the relentless Marneus. This time the hit home on Lord Calgar's shoulder plate sending the Chapter master flying.

Endimos a click away was waiting for a shot. As he watched his Captain attack the Prince he was waiting for the creature to emerge from behind a pile of rotting corpses. Suddenly a Space Marine smashed through the pile exposing the prince and his unarmored head. Now was his Chance. He aimed, waited for the reticule to turn red and he fired.

Just as Triton was about to black a devastating blow from the sword, the creatures head exploded in a shower of brain matter and unholy bone fragments. Suddenly a vortex appeared around the creature knocking Triton off his feet. The energy flew from the prince into the warp in a screaming vortex of lightning and wind. Suddenly all was quiet. He leaped onto his feet and ran towards Marneus who lay unconscious amidst a pile of bodies. Triton screams for a medic. He then smiles to himself knowing that Endimos has saved the company from most certain death. He will surely make an amazing Marine.

Sorry this took so long, Work and school make writing hard to do.

More in the works!


End file.
